Attack of the Monster Goldfish
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Lincoln tells a scary story in the middle of the night to his sisters, hoping to scare a few of them to sleep... but unfortunately, when Leni starts having nightmares, she and the Loud siblings must go down to the sewers to prove Monster Goldfish aren't real... but when things begin to happen... will the Loud siblings get out with their lives?
1. Scary Story

All right, I realize it's been a while, but I figured my next Halloween story should be based around 'The Loud House', so here it is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was nighttime as everyone was asleep in bed... well, nearly everyone. Lisa Loud, having recently got a brand new invention idea in her head, couldn't sleep as she was carefully sneaking out of her room and carefully walking downstairs towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, in the process, she didn't take into account that Cliff had been sleeping near the top step, so imagine her shock as her foot came into contact with Cliff's tail, making him yowl. Lisa tried to soothe the cat, but by the time she did that, most of the Loud sisters upstairs were already awake.

Luna yawned as she came out in her pajamas, noticing Lisa standing nervously. "Lisa, love, it's the middle of the night."

"Lisa, again?" Lori frowned as she walked out, Leni following not too far behind. "You're just lucky Mom and Dad didn't hear that!"

"All right, what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Lucy asked as she walked out of her room.

"It's Lisa. She's thinking up a brand new idea for an invention again!" Luna sighed as Lisa blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Lola came out, wearing princess pajamas and a cucumber facemask, making everyone, even Lucy yelp. The cucumbers fell from Lola's eyes as she glared at the sisters, Lana following out. "This better be good, Lisa!"

As Lynn and Luan came out to glare at Lisa, Lincoln peeked out from his bed as he sighed. He then turned to the wall as he said, "Living with ten sisters isn't easy, as I've mentioned before. Sometimes, we all sleep well, but... one of them has to get an idea in the middle of the night... it's just something we're used to at this point..."

Lincoln came over to the others as he whispered, "All right, all right, break it up, sisters! We don't want to rile everything up. Mom and Dad are still sleeping, but if we keep making more noise, they'll know something's up!"

Lincoln then turned to Lisa. "Okay, Lisa, what were you thinking that couldn't wait until morning?"

"I was just going to get a glass of water." Lisa smiled nervously.

Lori, nonchalantly, just pointed towards the restroom on the other end. Lisa scoffed. "I meant from the kitchen."

Everyone glared at Lisa as she looked uncomfortable as she meekly admitted, "...and maybe get an orange juice."

Lincoln and the other sister stepped a little closer as Lisa chuckled nervously. "For the... goldfish I'm experimenting on?"

"Lisa, what has Mom, Dad and most of us here told you about experimenting in the middle of the night on animals?" Lincoln asked.

"Not to do it?" Lisa asked.

"Exactly." Lincoln paused as he gave a smirk. "Besides, fish can't eat orange juice."

"And why not? I'm interesting in hearing that theory, Lincoln." Lisa frowned.

"Because they could easily die." Lori started.

"Exactly, and we know what happens to fish that die, they get flushed down the toilet..." Lincoln said, giving a smirk. "And when they do, they come back to life."

Every sister turned to Lincoln in confusion as Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the stories."

"What stories?" Luna asked.

"They say when a fish dies and gets flushed down the toilet, they can easily spring back to life in the sewers." Lincoln explained.

"So... the first fish that died in our family..." Leni started.

"...could still be swimming around our sewers... only he'll have grown bigger and grow legs. But they won't be the same fish we knew them as... they'd be mutated... mutated into Monster Goldfish!" Lincoln said as he sat down.

Lucy seemed interested in the scary tale as Lana and Lola held each other. Leni sat down, holding her legs as if interested. Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn, understanding where Lincoln was going with this, sat down as they listened to the tale. Lisa frowned as she said, "Monster Goldfish? Please!"

"It's true!" Lincoln insisted. "It all started a few years ago, before Lucy was born. People were trying to get rid of some chemical waste that had been mistakenly delivered to a power plant, and the best way to get rid of it was to dump it in the sewer. And so they did. They say the chemical waste inside the sewers brought people's dead goldfish back to life and turned them into monsters... and anybody who worked in the sewers never came back from their first day... rumors say that the Monster Goldfish still walk around the sewers to this very day. And any goldfish, dead or alive, that gets flushed down, joins in the ranks of the Monster Goldfish... and if they ever came out... well, you don't want to know what'll happen..."

Leni shuddered as Lucy gave a grin. Lana and Lola looked uncomfortable with the idea as both of them said, "Good night!"

As Lana and Lola ran back in their room, Lisa just rolled her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Lincoln!"

"Oh?" Lincoln said with a smirk.

Lisa frowned. "Fine. I won't do any experiments tonight! I'll stay in bed like a good girl!"

"Good. Now you just sleep." Lincoln said, leading Lisa over towards her room and shut the door. Lincoln waited as she watched Lisa climb into the covers.

Lori, watching this, smiled as she patted her little brother on the head. "Great job, little bro. Hopefully we won't have to worry about more experiments in the middle of the night."

"I'm just happy to help. And besides, I tell a good story." Lincoln said as he went over to his bedroom.

"Yeah... Monster Goldfish... what a tale it is..." Lucy smiled as the other sisters nodded and started to head towards their bed... though Leni couldn't help but take a look towards the downstairs to see their swimming goldfish.

Shaking nervously, she followed Lori back into their room, hopefully getting a peaceful night's sleep.

Little did any of them realize was that what started out as a scary story... may turn out to be a scary adventure.

* * *

And there's the first chapter! How did you guys like it? Keep your eye out on this story, as Halloween is rounding the corner! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Leni Makes Noise

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Lori and Leni's room, Lori was already getting comfortable in her bed, but Leni was looking around, nervous. She felt it deep in her heart, and was scared of the "Monster Goldfish" that roamed in the sewer.

"Monster Goldfish, Monster Goldfish... in the sewers... what if they're finding a way to break out right now?" Leni said, shaking a little nervously... and couldn't take it as she got up and started to jump into Lori's bed, making Lori yelp as she woke up.

Lori then turned and saw Leni on her bed as Lori frowned. "This had better be a good nightmare if you had to wake me up again."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lori, it's... I can't sleep! I keep fearing the Monster Goldfish will come out of the sewers to get us!" Leni started.

Lori raised an eyebrow... then her eyes widened in realization as she groaned. "Leni, Lincoln was making it up."

"Making what up?" Leni asked.

"The story from earlier. Look, there are no such things as Monster Goldfish!" Lori frowned.

"How do you know that?" Leni asked, still scared.

"How do I- well, it's obviously made up, right? There aren't any Monster Goldfish living in our sewers, that's the end of that!" Lori frowned. "Go back to sleep!"

"But I can't..." Leni moaned as Lori groaned.

* * *

A moment later, Lori was knocking at Lincoln's room as Lincoln groaned, looking at an eye-rolling Lori and a very nervous Leni. Lincoln sighed, "Now what?"

"Lincoln, could you please set something straight with Leni here?" Lori frowned, pointing to the nervous Leni.

"Yes, Lincoln, I want you to come with us to the sewer and prove there are no Monster Goldfish in there." Leni said, pointing outside.

Lincoln looked at Leni unimpressed. "You woke me up at two in the morning to prove my story is fake? Come on, Leni, of course the story is fake! Now if there's nothing else, I'd like to go back to bed!"

Lincoln was about to shut the door, Leni stuck her foot in to stop it from closing. "Lincoln, I'm not sleeping, not until I get proof!"

Lincoln and Lori just shook their heads as Leni frowned. "Take me to the sewers or I'll make noise!"

Lincoln and Lori just stood to the side, not convinced. Leni frowned as she ran into Luna and Luan's room as Lincoln and Lori watched. Leni then came out with one of Luna's guitars in hands as she started banging it on the floor... and from within that room, that caused Luan and Luna to wake up as they looked out.

"Leni, what the heck, girl!" Luna frowned as she grabbed the guitar. "This is a vintage rock guitar!"

Leni wasn't giving up as she then ran into Lynn and Lucy's room as Leni then came out, dribbling a basketball loudly, causing the two to wake up as Lynn and Lucy looked out in annoyance. Lynn demanded, "This better be good, Leni!"

"She's worried about Monster Goldfish and wants us to go to the sewers to see for herself." Lincoln explained as Leni ran in Lola and Lana's room... as a record of a kids song was playing, sung by a certain purple dinosaur.

 _"The ant go marching one-by-one, hurrah, hurrah..."_

"AHHH!" Lola and Lana ran out of the room, even more scared as they clung on to Lincoln as Lola asked, "What is Leni thinking, and why do I still have that record!"

"I was going to ask YOU the latter!" Lana said, glaring at Lola.

"She keeps thinking about the Monster Goldfish and wants to explore the sewers." Lincoln groaned.

That got Lana and Lola's attention as they clung on to Lincoln even more, Lana saying, "She's right, that does sound scary."

"I will admit, I'm sorry to scare you, but I was only making up that story to get Lisa out of her inventive mood!" Lincoln frowned as Leni came out.

"Okay, you guys, you asked for it!" Leni said as she opened the door to Lisa and Lily's room. "Deep in the scientific part of Lisa's room, she's making a chemical that if disturbed, will cause an explosion. I wonder what would happen if I were to spill it!"

That got Lincoln and the other awake sisters' attention as they yelled, "OH NO! NOT THAT!"

Leni walked in the room and started to go to Lisa's room where she saw the chemical lying around. Leni was about to use her finger to tip over the chemical... but all the commotion woke Lisa and Lily up as Lily looked out in curiosity, and Lisa, in a flash, grabbed Leni as Lisa asked, "What are you doing in my lab!"

Lisa then turned towards the others as they walked in Lisa's room, as Lincoln said, "Okay, okay, don't do it, Leni! You win, you win! We'll check the sewers!"

"Yay!" Leni gave a happy smile.

"Check the sewers? For what?" Lisa frowned.

"Oh, we're checking for Monster Goldfish." Leni smiled as she walked over to the group.

"You know there's no such thing, right?" Lisa frowned.

"That's what WE'VE been saying!" Lori and Lincoln said.

"Fascinating." Lisa smiled as she got up. "You know, since I'm up now, I might as well go with you... I've been meaning to take a study of our sewer lines for some time."

"Seriously." All the other sisters and Lincoln said in a deadpan voice.

"Research needs to be done, subjects! And I'm the girl to research it!" Lisa said as she ran into her closet, and came back in a lab coat and holding out HAZMAT suits. "You might want to put these on if we're to check the sewers."

"Are these HAZMAT suits... in our sizes?" Lincoln said as Lisa tossed the suits over for Lincoln to examine.

"Of course. I don't just do science experiments in the middle of the night. I also sneak into your rooms to size you and see what clothes fit." Lisa smiled.

Everyone looked at Lisa oddly as Lincoln said, "Lisa, we need to talk about respecting privacy."

"Let's just put these on." Lori said as she and the others started to put on the HAZMAT suits.

As Leni was putting hers on, she went to look at herself in the mirror as she paused. "Lisa, do you have anything in pink? Yellow doesn't look my color."

"Come on, Leni!" Lori said as Lincoln started to get his flashlight. "We're just going to go to the sewers... and I guess all of us are?"

The other sisters gave a nod as Lucy gave a smile of glee, Lola and Lana looked nervous, and Luan, Luna and Lynn just groaned, still sleepy.

"Great!" Lori said. "Come on, all of you..."

As the other sisters started to walk off, Lily, dressed up in her HAZMAT suit by Lucy, got picked up by her as Lucy whispered, "Come on, Lily, let's go play in the sewers."

Lily gave a giggle towards Lucy as she gave a warm smile.

Downstairs, Lincoln waited as the ten sisters came down, Lincoln looked them over. "Come on, let's get going... there's a sewer line entrance not too far from our place."

All ten sisters nodded as they proceeded to follow Lincoln, Lincoln groaning. He did not like getting into these shenanigans in the middle of the night, but if he was going to prove to Leni that there weren't Monster Goldfish, he needed to do it now.

* * *

Chapter two of this Halloween special fic is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
